Voice
by Meova
Summary: Opal is trying to convince Artemis to be with her while they conquer the world. If only he would talk to her, though...


**The A/N will be at the bottom in fear of spoiling anything. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl. I merely have Arty locked up in my basement.

* * *

**Finally, finally she had managed to find him again. It was him, alright, with those blue eyes, looking very scared at her, his raven hair which never seemed to be even the least bit unruly, and his ever-pale skin. That perfect mouth, those round ears, it were all things she had longed for a very, very long time. The only thing missing was hearing his voice, but she would hear that soon enough.

'So, Artemis… I bet you're wondering how I escaped. How I found you. Well, guess what? I'm not going to tell you. I know you could find a way to get my back in jail and I will want to escape again in that case.'

She stopped there to admire her reflection in the mirror. She hadn't been able to find some make-up yet, preferably red lipstick, but even without the aid of that she was absolutely stunning.

'After all, we can't withhold my beauty from the world, can we? And you know, Artemis, it could be mostly yours, if only you would agree to be emperor of the world, along with me as your empress.'

She started pacing through the room, fully intending to convince Artemis, the one she loved, to join her. Nervously, she bit her lip, trying to think of arguments which would make him do just that. If only he would talk back, then she might be able to carry on about something he had said.

'We would live happily ever after, don't you see? Two people like us – smart, beautiful, rich – we owe it to the world to join forces. We belong together, Artemis. I'm even completely human now, unlike Holly Short. And you could still have her, too! You could keep her as your prisoner, or maybe hire her as your assistan if you like her too much to lock up… But verything you've ever dreamed of could become reality, Artemis. It would be our perfect world. '

Just say something! She was practically screaming with irritation with his lack of cooperation. But she would not give up, oh no. She, Opal Koboi, always got what she wanted.

'And we could challenge each other. We're both very smart, we can actually talk on the same level! We could debate for hours, days even and the other might still not be beaten. What you don't know, I would know and the other way around. We would both benefit from it!'

She'd had nearly enough, He was just standing there, staring at her, but never replied. And oh, she wanted to hear his voice so badly… She wanted to lose herself in that wonderful sound.

'Just talk to me, dammit! Stop ignoring me!'

Walking swiftly to where he stood, she slapped him across the cheek, a sticky substance meeting her palm.

'Oh shit. Not again!'

The clay hadn't been completely dry yet. Now she would have to wait until she could steal some more out of the art room. And these colours had been perfect, too! But maybe she could still fix it. Just maybe there still was enough time left to rebuild the one she loved above all else, even herself.

Picking up the pieces of clay, which had flown everywhere, she set herself again the task of modelling the statue in front of her. It had been perfect – thse eyes were the exact same colour, his vampire smile, his eyebrows knitted together in concentration – and now she would have to do it all over again. But maybe not the eyes wouldn't look so scared…

It was but a statue, Opal thought to herself, but it was pretty damn perfect. The only thing missing was the voice, but she would hear that enough times when they ruled the world. Because she would escape, and she would convince him. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**A/N: This was just a random thought at 2am in the morning... And since I couldn't sleep I decided to make it into a fic. I apologize if Opal seems OOC, I haven't read the books in a long time and ages of debating about her on my forum might have left my impression of her twisted. Also, I know wet clay does not fly off the way I say it does. However, it was 2am when I wrote this, and even after a couple of days I haven't been able to find a piece of clay and see for myself how it does react when being hit. I just took a liberty there, so don't get mad, okay?**

**I hope you've enjoyed my fic, and if you would leave a review then I will be extremely happy and give you some of Opal's truffles!  
**


End file.
